


said I'm sorry to the vines and no one saw it

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: And Adam sleeping in the basement, F/M, referenced in 309, the 2017 golden gobes party, which took place around the time Amy was crying to Glenn about her marriage, with the great brisket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Garrett said, "Jonah doesn't want you talking about this when Adam is so tall and has tongs in his hand." (Cloud Nine's Golden Globes party at Amy's in 2017)





	said I'm sorry to the vines and no one saw it

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo square: Hurt/comfort. Title from the National's I need my girl. Not mine, no profit garnered.

Jonah pulled his coat closer in as he got out of the car and headed to Amy's house. He went back to his car for the bottle of wine he'd bought. It was a party, so maybe he shouldn't bring anything, but also, it was at Amy's house and a hostess gift was never out of place. He wondered when he'd turned into his Nana Sari. 

Adam opened the door, he looked tired. Or something. "Hey," Jonah said. He didn't go in for the hug. "I brought wine. I didn't know if it was okay, but hey, wine."

"Wine," Adam said, taking it from him. He stepped aside and Jonah went in. It was funny, he knew everyone and somehow they all looked different because they weren't dressed for work. He'd actually never seen Dina with her hair down since she'd come on to him in the photo lab. It was pretty. Garrett looked almost exactly the same, though. He went and got food; which was incredible. Adam really could grill. Then Jonah went over to Garrett.

"Hey," Jonah said. "There are stairs, how'd you get in?"

"Through the garage," Garrett said. "Though I'm pretty much stuck in this room or the bathroom. I keep trying to convince Amy to build me a ramp for the once a year I come to her house."

Jonah nodded. The TV was already on, showing the red carpet. Jonah said, "Dina looks good with her hair down."

"Now you want to fuck her? Is this one of those now that she's moved on, you're hot for her things?"

"No," Jonah said. "I just meant she looks pretty."

"Be careful who you say that to," Garrett said. "You know Dina."

"How boring is your conversation? I'm trying to find a place to sit," Mateo said. "I guess it doesn't matter, you can't be more boring than Heather and Brett."

"They're sleeping together, I think," Jonah said. 

"Ew," Mateo said.

"Brett's married," Garrett said. "Not that that rules it out."

"Maybe he's separated," Jonah said. "I'm pretty sure I saw them going to the roof to, uh, smoke out."

"That doesn't mean they had sex," Mateo said, but he was acting suddenly intrigued. "You just want people to be into adultery."

"Me?" Jonah said. "No, I don't."

Garrett said, "Jonah doesn't want you talking about this when Adam is so tall and has tongs in his hand."

"I don't want to talk about this period," Jonah said. 

Mateo rolled his eyes. "It's dull, so I'm willing to respect that."

Jonah brought up Sal and that quickly changed the conversation to whether anyone had seen him recently, was he still working there, had he quit, was he still living in that car by the loading dock?

That got Mateo going because he had very strong opinions about Sal and Garrett had a number of stories about Sal. Jonah drifted away because he saw Amy going through a backdoor to some kind of porch without her coat. 

He went through the same door and saw her sitting on a back stoop with stairs. She was definitely shivering. He sat down next to her and offered her his scarf. "Um," he said because he was eloquent. "Did you hear it might get up to 72 on Wednesday? Climate change, right?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "The party is back there."

"I can go, totally. Do you want me to? You seem like maybe you might want company?"

"Not at all," Amy said. "But you're sitting here. It's so, I'm frustrated. I'm just frustrated."

"Because Fences didn't get a nomination in the best drama category, of course," Jonah said. 

"Of course," she said. She sighed and blinked a few times. "I called Adam on Black Friday and I meant to say I wasn't pregnant, but I said I wasn't happy. And he said he wasn't happy either. And we've barely talked since. And he's still barely talking to me even though we're supposed to be throwing this party like we always do."

"He made that great brisket," Jonah said. 

"He loves his grill, as you know," Amy said. She grimaced. "He was just asking how many glasses of wine I'd had." 

"I like all the cute drink names," Jonah said. "Boone-light is funny. Even if no one really likes Boone's Farm."

"I love it," Amy said. "Kidding."

Jonah reached for her cold hands and held them. "I know it'll be okay," he said. "Because you're you and you can do anything."

"Yeah, my accomplishments to date really bear that out. Get married because I have to, never go to college, make it to the very middle of management at a crappy store," Amy said. She held his hand tight, though.

"Raise a great daughter, spend lots of time thinking about your parents and your sister first," Jonah said.

"You were telling me that was a negative," Amy said.

"I meant with the found money thing, but in general, it's good to care about other people," Jonah said. 

"In general," she said. "I'm still a failure. I've been doing this one thing since I was a teenager and I can't even do that anymore."

"Is marriage really something you do? Even if it is, it's a two person job. Or multiple person job depending on where you're married or if you're polyamorous," Jonah said. 

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm the one who, I'm a nag. I don't support him. That's his argument. Maybe he's right."

"Maybe you both need to try counseling, like, together. Find a new argument," Jonah said. "I know you love Adam. And he loves you."

"Sure," Amy said, sniffling a little. "We're both so in love." 

She looked over at him, her hands tight on his hand, and he thought she looked beautiful, unbelievably beautiful, and she was so smart, it made her even more beautiful --

Then she kissed him. He was so turned on by her lips on his and it was base and also transcendent and he really really needed to turn off his brain and enjoy that she was kissing him and he could taste Boone's Farm on her lips and then her tongue and he just never wanted to breathe again. 

She sat back and said, "Fuck. Sorry."

"Sorry," he said. "Me, too. Not, I'm not sorry, I'm sorry you're married. Not sorry you're married, I'm sorry I kissed you when you're married."

"I kissed you first," Amy said. "I should take responsibility."

"You take too much responsibility, I was flirting there pretty hard," Jonah said.

"That's really not true," Amy said. "Unless you're the world's worst flirter. Wait, you could be."

"I probably am," Jonah said. "Well, besides Dina."

"Yeah, yeah, besides Dina," Amy said. "I shouldn't be kissing people. Besides Adam."

"I won't kiss you again," Jonah said.

Amy looked up. There was nothing to see, there were no stars with all the lights on. She said, "Maybe my marriage is over."

"You don't know that," Jonah said. "There's always counseling. And all you did was kiss me. It's not like we're in some motel and there were condoms and handcuffs."

"But if there were just condoms, it's better?"

Jonah shrugged. "You seemed upset, I was offering comfort."

"With your lips," Amy said. 

"But now I've made you feel uncomfortable," Jonah said.

Amy stood up. "Okay, let's go inside. Let's do that. And when this stupid party is over, I am going to force Adam to talk to me, to really talk to me. We're going to make a decision, commit or not. And whatever we decide, it has nothing to do with you. You were just here, being comforting. I mean, Glenn's not wrong, you're pretty."

"He brings it up a lot, though," Jonah said. "Either way, you'll be alright. You're a great person, you can do this. Whichever this you two choose."

"Right," Amy said. "I'm going in first."

While he watched her go in, he rubbed his lips just in case. Amy hadn't been wearing much makeup, but he didn't want to get her in any kind of trouble.

He went inside and watched Amy laughing with Dina and Marcus. The show had finally started. Jonah got himself a second helping of the brisket. In case Amy and Adam decided to end it and he wouldn't get a chance to have it again. It was incredibly tasty. He even got distracted by Heather trying to say La La Land was the best movie of all the nominees which he had to argue with her about. It was clearly Moonlight. He'd seen it twice. 

He went to say goodbye when the show was over, to Adam specifically. He didn't want Amy to feel awkward. "Good to see you, man," Jonah said. "Amazing brisket. Just incredible. You really have a way with that grill."

"Thanks," Adam said, with more of a grimace than a smile. "See you later."

"I hope so," Jonah lied.


End file.
